megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toad Man: March of the Salamandros
Toad Man: March of the Salamandros is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Toad Man. In this, Toad Man faces the Evil Energy, but to reach where the main source is, he must do battle with the Salamandros, anthropomorphic salamander robots that serve as this game's "Robot Masters". Toad Man starts out with an arm cannon and Rain Flush, and he is given guidance by Dr. Tzujiku, a male African scientist who also repaired him. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {African scientist, Dr. Tjikuzu, rebuilds Toad Man.} Text A scientist in Namibia, Dr. Tjikuzu, rebuilds Toad Man, and reprograms him for good purposes. Text Many scientists have started to do so since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed on, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. {Toad Man stirs.} Toad Man: Where... where am I? Dr. Tjikuzu: Welcome, Toad Man. I am Dr. Tjikuzu, the one who rebuilt you. {Toad Man saves a drought-stricken area.} Text Toad Man was using his Rain Flush to save drought-stricken areas, and he had a special device to alternate between regular rain and various chemical rains, should he need them to fight evil. {Purple meteor lands in Kalahari desert} Text And such an occasion came, when a purple meteor landed in the Kalahari Desert. {Silhouettes of the Salamandros appear} Text A group of robots called the Salamandros emerged, and each held orbs of an energy that made the appearance of a purple skull. Toad Man: I recognize those! Rock told me of that energy--that's Evil Energy! {Close up of Toad Man} Toad Man: I've gotta stop these bad robots now! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Besieged Dam (similar to a mix of his stages in NES and Game Boy) Boss: Infected Escaroo (hit the eyes as usual) Stage Select (the Salamandros) * Fire Salamandro ** Weapon: Burning Gel (a sliding flame weapon) ** Weakness: Icy Bowler *** {Boss also has jet boots} * Chill Salamandro ** Weapon: Icy Bowler (a spiked ice ball that bounces as it goes) ** Weakness: Mander Bomb * Saber Salamandro ** Weapon: Hellbender Blade (a close-range blade) ** Weakness: Burning Gel *** {Boss also has grapnel hook--similar to Wire Adapter} * Blast Salamandro ** Weapon: Mander Bomb (a bomb that goes in an arc) ** Weakness: Static Wart * Electro Salamandro ** Weapon: Static Wart (an electrical beam similar to Electric Shock from Mega Man V on Game Boy) ** Weakness: Hellbender Blade * Boomer Salamandro ** Weapon: Amphi-Boomerang (a fin-like boomerang) ** Weakness: Newt Sniper * Bastion Salamandro ** Weapon: Mucuos Blockade (a shield similar to Rolling Shield in Mega Man X) ** Weakness: Amphi-Boomerang * Hunter Salamandro ** Weapon: Newt Sniper (a mechanical newt that chases enemies with "jet legs") ** Weakness: Mucuos Blockade Final Stages The final stages are in the Evil Energy Kalahari Crater (A temple-like structure inside a crater in the Kalahari Desert) Evil Energy Kalahari Crater 1: Descent into Crater Boss: Puyoyon Devil (weak to Amphi-Boomerang--hit the eye) Evil Energy Kalahari Crater 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Ratton Dispenser (destroy six Rattons, and the boss self-destructs. Best weapon to use is Hellbender Blade) Evil Energy Kalahari Crater 3: Cistern Boss: Giant Gyotot (spits energy shots and "Dive Missile" like shots. Weak to Static Wart--hit the mouth when its open) Evil Energy Kalahari Crater 4: Hall of Testing Boss: Royal Swallown (large Swallown enemy with decorations, and shoots energy arrows in a three way shot, as well as summon Coswallowns. Weak to Icy Bowler--its bounce can allow the shot to reach it) Evil Energy Kalahari Crater 5: Hall of Judgment {Boss rematches here--no boss afterwards} Evil Energy Kalahari Crater 6: Sanctum Sanctorum Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Drill Man Clone (weak to Newt Sniper) --Form 2: Fire Deity (only weak to Rain Flush--hit when the forehead eye is open) Category:Conceptual fan games